


Picturesque

by noctlis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctlis/pseuds/noctlis
Summary: The sunrise is beautiful, yes, but Noctis finds that a certain someone else is even more so. And maybe he's not so good at dealing with his feelings.





	Picturesque

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!!!! Hello, I'm once again in a new fandom (cue the not surprise) but honestly I just think it's a miracle I was able to write anything at all since my writer's block has been so bad these last 2-ish months. So yeah!!!! I'm in FFXV hell now lol I actually wrote this for the ongoing Promptis week for the day 3 prompt mutual pining. I hope it's enjoyable!! and I also hope I can get back into writing more again soon. I still have some P5 fics I want to finish and I would love to write more for FFXV~

It isn't the first time Noctis has been in this situation and it's not likely to be the last, all things considered. After all, Noctis can't ever say no to Prompto, no matter the circumstances.

That's why he's clambering through underbrush and foliage at the crack of dawn, leaves brushing the skin of his arms as he follows Prompto farther away from the warmth of camp into the unknown stretches of nature surrounding them. The sun hasn't even risen, something Noctis can relate to on more than one level as he stifles a yawn behind one hand, and the only thing keeping him going is the sight of Prompto's back in front of him, the single spot of clarity in his otherwise blurred vision, sleep still clinging to the corners of his eyes. He yawns again and almost loses his footing on a tree root.

"You sure you know where we're going?" He asks, unsure if Prompto has even heard him as the blond zigzags further ahead and Noctis has to hurry his own pace in order to catch up and not wind up lost in the wilderness.

But Prompto's voice leads him onward, a light in the fog of morning. "Of course," comes the bright response, louder and more awake than Noctis is likely to feel in all of the next few hours. "We're almost there. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

"Am I." The usual sarcasm doesn't come across accurately with his current state, his tone slurred and tired, mind still working to catch up with his body, and Prompto just laughs at him, the sound tinkling and airy like dew drops, rattling around in Noctis's skull.

Noctis shakes himself and tries to ignore the familiar fluttering feeling that starts to encroach on his chest.

Prompto had been telling the truth. Just seconds later, the two of them burst out from the trees and Noctis finds himself standing on a cliff overlooking the sea, a misty breeze rustling his hair slightly as he gazes out over the scene. The sky looks almost painted, the top of it above them still coated in dots of stars, soft purples and blues just beginning to fade, but a gradient dyes the edges at the horizon line, touching the surface of the water and leaving behind hints of red and yellow that spread upward, announcing the near arrival of the sun. It's a breathtaking sight, Noctis thinks unwittingly. Absolutely beautiful.

"You were right," he admits.

"Told you I knew where I was going," Prompto says, rubbing a finger smugly under his nose.

Noctis laughs. "No, I mean about me loving it."

"Oh, that."

Prompto laughs again, scratches sheepishly at the back of his neck, and Noctis follows the action, doesn't miss the splotches of pink that seep into Prompto's skin, coloring his fingertips and the bridge of his nose. Of course, there are certain things such as this that make the sunrise pale in comparison but Noctis keeps that thought to himself. He does indeed appreciate the view, after all, so it's not like he needs to specify just which one.

Prompto begins setting up his camera and tripod, flipping through settings on the device before glancing back up at Noctis after several seconds. "It's cool if we take a photo here, right?" he says excitedly, eyes practically sparkling.

Noctis raises an eyebrow but he can't help smiling. Prompto's enthusiasm is as contagious as always. "You clearly want to take one and I don't really have any objections," he says.

Prompto beams at him. "Awesome! Just give me a sec."

Noctis waits patiently, still blinking remnants of sleep from his eyes as his gaze gravitates from the continually lightening sky to the figure of Prompto at his camera. It happens involuntarily, an inevitable shift from scenic background to the passionate boy who pokes his tongue out through his teeth, focuses determinedly on his equipment until everything is just right to his liking. So diligent, hard working, spirited. It's honestly a wonder Prompto hasn't already pursued a career as a professional photographer, Noctis thinks, because he's unquestionably, without a doubt beyond qualified.

At last, Prompto appears to have finished preparations, and he presses the button on his camera to activate the timed snap. Noctis watches him as he comes around to stand beside him, all smiles as he claps Noctis on the shoulder.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! It's picture time."

However, Noctis tries to think of a worthwhile pose for all of two seconds before Prompto is speaking again, voice strangely loud in comparison to just moments before.

"Oh, hold up, Noct." Abrupt and surprising.

Noctis wants to ask what's up but he doesn't have the chance. Prompto moves before Noctis has a chance to process anything, filling up Noctis's view and closing the distance between them instantaneously.

And suddenly, Noctis can't remember how to breathe.

Prompto's hand is in his hair, soft, gentle, fingers brushing between strands, touch spilling heat from the tip of his head downward, lighting a fire in his heart and sparking fireworks in his frenzied mind. He's so close that Noctis can smell him, the scent of hair gel, cologne, nature clinging to him from their trek, and feel his breath a ghost of spring against his cheek. He gazes at Prompto, flames burning in his chest, heart roaring in his ears, and nothing else seems to register to him at all, all traces of sleep knocked from him as if he had been bowled over in one fell swoop.

It takes a moment but then Prompto's eyes find his and they're locked in place as if they're caught under a spell that neither of them knows how to break. They stare at each other as if they're the only two people in the whole world, frozen in time and space, like everything around them is holding its breath in anticipation.

A realization dawns on Noctis as he stares, as he tries and fails to get himself to look away. As he fixates on blond hair, rosy tipped ears, blue eyes, perfect lips, everything. Prompto is the sky, freckles dancing across his face like stars, skin flushed, warm, blossoming, like the sun found a home in his chest and rises every morning to illuminate the air, the world around him, light pouring out from his smile, his eyes, so vivid and full of energy that they shine down on any so fortunate enough to meet him, to bask in his presence.

It's too much and yet not enough somehow. Simple words could never do Prompto justice.

Prompto's gaze is soft, something akin to longing flashing in his pupils, and he reaches out with his other hand, fingertips resting just against Noctis's jaw, tilting his chin up the slightest bit. Noctis feels like his heart has jumped into his throat, a flurry of thoughts flitting through his head quicker than he can even take the time to recognize them. The only one he can pick out is the vaguest sense that he's wanted this for as long as he can remember, and who is he to deny that?

Maybe… Just maybe Prompto feels the same.

And then there's a click, almost like a gunshot in the quiet. The camera. That's right, the timer… Oh.

The sudden jolt back to reality is jarring as Prompto scrambles back all at once and Noctis stumbles forward, nearly tumbling over without Prompto supporting him anymore. He feels a distinct lack of warmth now, though perhaps he could argue that warmth found its way into Prompto's face, if that bright tomato red is anything to go by. Prompto blinks at him wide eyed, and Noctis blinks back.

"L-leaves!" He chokes out, voice higher pitched than normal as he gestures exaggeratedly with his hands, a nervous tic of his that Noctis picks up on immediately. "You had leaves in your hair! I-I was just… I mean, I j-just wanted to-"

"It's fine," Noctis interrupts. "Thanks for getting them out." He rolls his eyes in mock annoyance as he normally would, in an attempt to deflate the situation, but he doesn't quite feel the action as much as he feels the twinge in his chest, tight and uncomfortable, the sensation clinging to him like cobwebs… Of business left unfinished.

"Ah… Yeah. N-no prob." Prompto looks a mixture of relieved and.. disappointed, perhaps. But the expression is gone in an instant and he instead glances past Noctis toward the sky, where the sun has now moved up over the horizon and the glare reflects off the water surface blindingly. "Seems like we missed our window of opportunity for that picture, huh," he mumbles.

Disappointment… Is that it? Noctis doesn't know, can barely put a name to anything he's feeling, and all he can do is push it deeper down, hide it behind the smile he plasters on as he swings an arm around Prompto's shoulders while they head back over to grab his camera equipment.

"There's always next time," he says, tone a lot straighter than he feels. "We can try this again for sure."

It takes him a second, but then Prompto is smiling again, too, a welcome sight. "Yeah, you're right," he agrees with a sharp nod. "Next time. We'll get it right next time."

As they make their way back to camp, talking and joking as usual now, Noctis finds himself wishing in the back of his mind, entirely despite himself, that things had played out differently. Praying that maybe "getting it right next time" means something else.

But maybe the truth is he just wants to kiss Prompto.


End file.
